Nightmares & Dreams
by Caya Strife
Summary: Instead of restful sleep, nightmares dictate her nights, slowly gaining hold and eventually invading her waking hours. A human soul can only take so much.
1. Winding Roads

Untitled (Final Fantasy VII Fanfic)

**Nightmares & Dreams**

By Tifa Lockheart Nibelheim 

_ _

_ _

_ _

**Chapter 1: Winding roads**

** **

The stars were shining brightly in the nightly sky above the small town of Nibelheim where she had been born more than twenty years ago. 

_She recognized every small detail of the so familiar location; every grain of sand seemed to be in the same place as before. The only thing that had changed was she herself. _

_She had matured into a most beautiful young woman, a young woman who had, a long time ago already, secretly given her heart to someone._

_To someone who still didn't know of his precious possession. _

_And there he was, her perfect someone, sitting on the top of the old well just like when they had both been kids and he had told her he wanted to go away to join a military force named SOLDIER. _

_Silently, the young woman walked over to the well and sat down beside the young man with the spiky blond hair._

She had something on her mind she wanted to tell him urgently, she didn't know if she could bear to conceal it another day. But she was afraid, afraid of what his reaction would be.

_"There… there's something… I … I want to tell you…" she finally struggled to say. It almost seemed as if those words had taken up all of her power, leaving her unable to go on revealing what she wanted to reveal. _

_The young man turned around to her, a curious look crossing his face, a small frown showing on his forehead. _

_She urged herself to go on, forced her mouth to form those words she had secretly longed to say for years, decades even._

_"I… I love you… I had a certain liking for you since the day I first met you, but it was not until you went to join SOLDIER that I realized what I was really feeling for you… What I am still feeling…"_

_She swallowed._

_Finally, she thought, not wanting to exhale already, still waiting for his reaction on this statement._

_Carefully, as if afraid her slightest move could make him run away, she looked up to him, looked him directly in the eyes._

_The young man's expression was some odd mixture of surprise, unbelief and… amusement!_

_The young woman frowned, afraid to even think about what this expression could mean. _

_The his lips moved, but all she heard was:_

_"I'm sorry, but", then her brain automatically shut down to prevent its owner from more serious damage._

_He is sorry? What does that mean? _

_Tears started to form in her ruby eyes, making her view blurry, like she was looking through a veil or something similar. _

_"It's true. I may have had a crush on you when I was young, and maybe it was even more than a simple crush, but that was years ago. You never even gave me the slightest sign of interest, so I decided I could give my heart to someone else."_

_The young woman stood up in shock._

_What was he saying?_

_Sure, she had awaited this, but she had secretly wished for it to never happen._

_So he had given his heart to somebody else._

_He had fallen in love with someone else._

_And there was only one person the young woman could think of. _

_A woman she herself had always called her friend._

_"It's … it's…" she succeeded to press through her lips while biting them with her teeth, slowly giving up to fight against the floods of tears rushing down her cheeks like avalanches. _

_"Ya", the young man answered. "It's her." _

_Out of nowhere, another young woman with long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes appeared at the young man's side and rested her head on his shoulder._

_No… no, this can't be…_

_Every ounce of her body cried, not wanting to believe what was so obvious now._

_She stumbled down the well, backing away from the seemingly happy couple._

_Then she started to run, to run faster than she ever had._

_But she could not escape the knowledge she had gained._

_The knowledge, that her perfect someone had chosen somebody else to be at his side._

_The pain stabbed her heart like a dagger._

_She had endured much pain in her life, but nothing could be compared to what she felt in this very moment._

_She ran faster and fast, nearing the cliffs near the small town she had called her home just a few minutes ago, but which now bore all the pain she could imagine._

_With one courageous leap, she jumped off the cliff, spreading her arms like an angel flying up to the heavens._

_No words came over her lips, nothing seemed important anymore as she slowly neared the rocky ground that would all so suddenly end this misery._

_ _

"Noooooooooo!"

With one incredibly fast motion, Tifa sat up in her bed, covered with cold sweat all over. 

_No, not again,_ she thought, tears starting to form in her beautiful ruby eyes.

She had already had this nightmare once, but she had thought it was just because of all the stress she was going through lately, after the defeat of Sephiroth.

But this time, the nightmare had been more than real. 

Tifa could still feel the stab of Cloud's rejection in her heart, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that it had all just been a bad dream, not reality. 

But she couldn't convince herself.

Uncontrollably, she started to sob into her pillow, the tears running freely now.

This had always been her greatest fear, her worst nightmare: that she would tell Cloud about her true feelings and that he would reject her because he was in love with Aeris. 

Tifa feared that this nightmare had been more than just a simple dream, but a premonition of what would most likely happen.

It would only have an end if she told Cloud what she felt, but now she feared it even more than she already had before.

How was she ever to plug up the courage to do so when she had dreams like this?

Tifa turned around, lying on her front, her face buried deep in the pillow, which was beginning to soak.

Why did all this have to happen to her?

Hadn't she been going through enough pain in her life?

Why her?

***

"Hey Teef! Breakfast is ready. You should come down now if you want some, otherwise Cid will create the same mess like yesterday and the food will be uneatable!" 

Cloud frowned as he got no answer.

Normally, Tifa was the first one to be up and prepare the breakfast for them after tidying up the mess they had created the night before.

As carefully as he could in order not to wake his friend, he went up the steps to Tifa's room at the end of the small corridor. 

Softly, he opened the door, just to see his friend was still lying in bed, clutching her pillow like her whole life depended on it, and with eyes so red that he simply knew she must have been crying at night. A thought that didn't please him.

After a short moment of reflection, he walked up to her and touched her gently by the shoulder, shaking her slightly.

"Tifa", he whispered. "Tifa… it's already past ten. You slept through!"

Suddenly, the form started to stir under his touch and ruby eyes, surrounded by a shade of red, opened to look Cloud directly in the eyes.

This was followed by a reaction Cloud wouldn't have awaited at all: Tifa opened her eyes wide, like in shock, brushing away his hand, backing away from him as fast as she could.

Unconsciously, Cloud took a step back and held his hands up high, trying to calm his friend.

"Tifa, what's up? What happened? It's just me, Cloud!"

Tifa was still breathing very rapidly, but in his eyes he could see that she recognized him. Slowly, she calmed down and, closing her eyes, she exhaled.

Cloud looked at her with deep concern showing on his face.

"Are you alright? You know you can tell me if anything is wrong!?"

Tifa shook her head, her eyes still closed.

"No, it's nothing, really. It was just a nightmare I had." 

Although this seemed to be an acceptable and plausible explanation of her reaction, the concern stayed in his mind, as well as the frightened expression on her face as she had woken up to see him.

"Can I do something for you? Do you wanna tell me?" he asked gently, offering more help than he had actually given her over the past few years.

Tifa opened her eyes, facing him with a slight smile forming on her lips.

"No, thanks. I just need to be alone now."

Cloud frowned.

Be alone? Why that?

Obviously, Tifa could read his thoughts, and no matter how depressed she was at that moment, she had to once again laugh about his sometimes-occurring slowness. 

"I just wanna get dressed, ok?"

Cloud grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, slowly backing away towards the door.

"Oh ok. Didn't think about that."

With these words, he left her room and closed the door beside him.

As soon as he had left, Tifa's expression dropped. The smile soon vanished from her face to be replaced by a pained expression.

Slowly, she rose out of her bed and walked over to a drawer picking the clothes she chose to wear that day: a black tight skirt that went down to her knees and a sleeveless white shirt, along with black sandals. 

In front of the mirror, she corrected the small bulges in her skirt and shirt and combed her long hair. After a few minutes – she had never spent lots of time with clothes or stuff like makeup – she walked out of her room, down the stairs to join her friends at the breakfast table.

As she sat down on her seat between Barret and Cloud, her face showed the same cheering smile as always when she was with her friends.

She could never allow them to see her unhappy, it would make _them _unhappy. Tifa was, and had always been, the cheerleader of the small bunch of weird people that had saved the planet. 

After she had greeted everybody, she poured herself a cup of hot, steaming coffee and slowly let it wash away the last remains of sleep that rested in her body, and with that, the biggest part of memory of the nightmare.

Her day looked a lot brighter when she had finished her breakfast.

"Teef, you look like you didn't have much sleep last night, did ya? Maybe ur gonna make yourself a good time and me and Cid will clean up the kitchen today."

Barret offered in his rough, but still friendly manner.

Immediately after he heard his name, Cid jumped up, almost dropping his cigarette onto the floor. 

"Hey, you ******! You talking about me! Why should I clean that ***…"

Yet as his gaze met Barret's eyes, he stopped cursing and sat down again, not wanting to start a fight with his friend, who was _some _taller than him.

"No, you don't have to…" she started, but as soon as she saw the expression on Barret's face, she knew that her protest wouldn't be a success.

"Ok ok", she said with a small smile, sighing at her friend's stubbornness. 

Grateful for that chance, she got up from her chair and left the house in Kalm all of them were momentarily staying in. 

Greeting some people here and there, she walked through that little town and left it through the northern exit, making her way to the beach.

She had always liked the beach, almost as much as she liked the stars. 

The clear blue water let her mind drift and flow, and her way of thinking seemed so much easier when she was near this element. 

Carefully, she sat down in the soft white sand, hugging her legs, her gaze directed towards the horizon. 

And once again, she had to think about that nightmare. Somehow, it always seemed to come back to here.

When those nightmares had started, they hadn't been very real, and just occasional, maybe one dream in a week or two, but now they came more often, nearly every night. And none of her dreams had been as real as the one she'd had that night. 

The fear and pain of Cloud's rejection in it still haunted her, the dagger still stuck in her heart, twisting and turning to cause even more pain.

Tifa sighed.

She had to do something against that pain, though it was again easier said than done. Now, she was even more afraid to tell Cloud her true feelings, because she was almost sure that he would reject her. 

But what else could she do…

Thoughts and ideas started to turn in her mind, developing winding roads, displaying possible scenarios of what might happen.

And there it was, this one solution.

It seemed too drastic, too radical…

It actually was…

As she sat in the sand, pondering about what she should do, she did not notice the day slowly ending, preparing for another night…

***

And there it was again.

_This image of Cloud and Aeris, standing there, she resting her head on his shoulder._

_And again Tifa began to run, began to run towards the cliff to set and end to her pain, to the misery she was going through once more, every night._

_She leapt forward, losing ground under her feet, falling free, her arms erected from her sides. _

_ _

Tifa rushed up in bed. The same dream like the night before, and even more real now.

Her heart ached, her head ached.

Her body did not seem to want to go on enduring such misery and torture each night, it was rebelling. 

"I can't go on like this", she whispered to herself, breathing so fast that she was close to hyperventilation. 

Jumping up out of bed, she grabbed her everyday clothes she had worn every time they had battled. She immediately got dressed and was about to leave her room in a rush as she noticed a picture on her desk.

It was a picture that had been in the newspapers some days after they had saved the world.

It showed the whole bunch of heroes, all gleaming with pride and a bit of shyness. 

Tifa had always liked that picture.

It showed happiness.

It showed the world as it should have been.

After some seconds of hesitation, she took a small piece of paper, a pencil and hastily wrote down some lines, before she finally left her room with no intention of coming back soon. 

***

"Teef, you slept through again!" Barret shouted up the stairs.

It was really not like her to sleep that long, and he secretly hoped she hadn't had another bad night like the one Cloud had told him of. 

Slowly, he walked up the stairs and opened the door to Tifa's room, expecting her to be in bed, still sleeping. 

But to his surprise, the room was empty. The way it looked, it had to be left in a rush, the drawers with clothes still open, her bedcover scattered on the floor.

"Hey guys, has any of you seen Tifa leave the house early this morning?" he shouted down the stairs, resulting a "No, not me!" echo.

Concerned, Cloud stepped up to Barret and entered Tifa's room.

"You know where she is?" the bulky man asked the former SOLDIER.

Cloud just shook his head.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me anything."

He looked over to the bed to see it all in a mess.

"She wasn't doing well lately. She kept having those nightmares. That's the only thing she told me."

Barret sighed, concern showing on both his and Cloud's face.

As Barret put the cover of the bed back onto it, Cloud went over to the desk, his gaze locked on a small piece of paper he hadn't seen there before.

As he got closer, he realized it was Tifa's handwriting, lying just right under the picture from the newspaper Tifa liked so much. 

He grabbed the small piece and as he started to read, everything in him froze.

"Hey buddy", Barret said, looking over Cloud's shoulder. "What's that?"

Cloud handed him the piece without looking at him, he just stood there.

Barret read the clear handwriting, his reaction similar to Cloud's.

"No…" he said. "She can't have done that…" 

_ _

_Dear friends,_

_ _

_I'm sorry, but I have to leave you. I have tried very had lately to suppress those feelings that came to me, but I cannot go on like this. After all, it was just a matter of time, so please don't blame yourselves. I wish you all the best._

_But I have to go, I have to go my own winding roads in life, whether they are lonesome or of short duration I don't mind._

_Don't try to find me, you never will. And it will be better for you if you won't._

_Never lose your faith and always be as happy as on that day this picture was taken._

_ _

_Always remember me as your cheerful and happy friend,_

_Tifa_


	2. Relieving emptiness

**Chapter 2: Relieving emptiness**

She had already been walking for many hours as the sun finally reached its highest point in the sky and burned down on the young woman's long, dark hair. 

Yet her face did not show any sign of the torture she was going through. Not only the torture of the heat and the long walk, but also the torture inside of her, which she had been going through since the dreams had started, still weak and subconscious at first, but intensifying every night she had been haunted.

Tifa was walking without any idea of where she was actually going, her destination just a matter of where fate and her own strength would bring her. 

But there was nowhere she could actually go to, as she knew nobody except for Cloud and the rest of her friends who had saved the planet with her.

Cloud…

As she recalled his name, her eyelids automatically went down to prevent anybody from seeing her beautiful ruby eyes fill with tears, tears of pain and love at the same time.

Of a pain of rejection that had stabbed the exact middle of her heart with the single purpose to hurt, to cause ache every time she saw him, smelled him, heard him… even thought about him. 

Yet she could not stop loving him with each single ounce of her body though aware she would never acquire what she was longing for so deeply, what she had devoted her whole existence to: his love.

Tifa let out a deep sigh, taking another step forward just to bring more distance between her and her love, and another step, and another.

Her journey seemed to be too long to endure, yet it was still easier to take than being around Cloud another day.

She had chosen the path that was easiest, that was filled with less pain than the road she had been following for more than twenty years in her life now.

Tifa hadn't always had the possibility to chose which road to take, what she wanted to do. First, others had made the decisions for her, often had she been forced to do things, without enough courage to disobey. 

But now, she did not have anybody to tell her what to do anymore, she was free to do whatever she wanted.

Thus she had been able to make the choice that had brought her to where she was now. 

With every single step she took forward, the small breeze she was feeling on her pale face grew stronger, leading her to the conclusion that she was close to either a rushing stream or even the great masses of water gathered in the ocean.

A small smile crossed Tifa's face.

_The ocean_…

Slowly, Tifa regained her sense for direction and remember where she was. She had gone way South and in the west of her current position should be a small village she had once passed through while on the search for Sephiroth. 

After some more minutes of walking over the rough ground, she finally reached the shore.

Standing about 20 meters above the water's edge, she had a great view on the ocean which was lying before her. 

_Finally_, she thought. _So this shall be the end of it…_

Tifa took a deep breath as she clung to the railing and swung her long legs over the metal.

_The only thing you have to do now is let go… _

_And isn't that what you want? Let go of everything? Be without troubles? Without worries? Without hurt and pain? _

She closed her eyes and hung her head low. 

_This is it, finally. All it really needs now is courage. More courage than it ever needed. But then, it will all be over. All the pain will be gone and I will finally be free._

_All I have to do now is let go… and fly. Fly like an angel up to the heavens to be content forever. To be in pain nevermore. _

"Up, up to the heavens, dear angel-mine

Spread your wings and fly

For here, on earth, your heart will never shine

Rise up to the sky.

Leave behind your pain and ache,

Escape solitude's strong hand

From the nightmares now you'll wake

As in heaven you will land."

A single tear ran down her cheek she remembered that poem she had once written, when she had been old enough to understand her mother's death.

_So we will finally meet again, mommy. I've missed you for so long, there are so many things I need to tell you, some many secrets unshared. Just wait, mommy. I will be with you very soon…_

With these thoughts on her mind, Tifa slowly loosened her grip on the railing and finally stood over the edge.

_This is it, finally._

_Up, up to the heavens…_

_Leave your pain and ache behind…_

With that, she spread her arms from her and leapt forward, finally flying, finally…

As the water's edge rushed closer and closer, Tifa smiled and closed her eyes.

_From the nightmares now you'll wake_

_As in heaven you will land_

With a sudden, incredibly fast motion Cloud sat up in bed, panting, breathing profoundly, as he had abruptly been torn from the sleep he had finally found after lying awake for endless hours.

Even though Cloud could not clearly say what had woken him, he knew that it had to do with the recent events: with his best friend's leave. Each time he thought about it, his stomach cringed. And this time, something more serious must have happened, as he felt his whole body rebelling, his mind spiraling around.

After a few minutes, Cloud's breathing had slowed and he carefully got out of bed.

Grabbing his head as a result of the striking headache that suddenly overcame him, he grabbed his shirts and pants, got dressed quickly, opened the door of his room and went into the corridor, making his way down the stairs. 

Carefully, silently, he went outside, into the surroundings of the small town of Kalm, which was totally deserted at this time of the night.

Out of nostalgia, Cloud went up onto the strange building that was situated in the middle of the town and sat down, staring at the sky.

With a long sigh, he put his hand into his pant's pocket and carefully took out a small piece of paper. Upon closer look, it could be identified as a picture, worn out by having been carried around in the pocket for a long time.

Cloud softly brought his fingers up to the photograph and caressed it, his face nothing more than a pained expression.

The photo showed him and his best friend, Tifa, a few weeks after the defeat of Sephiroth. It had been made on the day when they had finished moving in and cleaning their house in Kalm. Both Cloud and Tifa were covered with dust and wore newspapers hats on their heads to prevent their hair from getting dirty.

It had been one of the best days ever, they had had a lot of fun and shared great laughter.

Thus the picture expressed total happiness. Cloud guessed that Tifa must have forgotten about this photograph, otherwise she surely would have insisted on having a copy of it. Shortly after Barret had taken it secretly – surprising pictures had always been the most funny and as well the most true ones – Cloud had asked to give it to him so that he could keep it. And thus he had kept it in his pocket ever since, never being without it. 

As it had been with Tifa. He had never been without her ever since they had met again in Midgar years ago, when he had been hired by AVALANCHE. 

But now it was all different. It all had changed.

For the first time in years, he felt truly lonely, and alone.

His worst nightmare ever had come true after all. 

He couldn't just sit there and let things happen.

He couldn't just let his Tifa run away, probably even…

No, he couldn't think of what else she could do.

_I have to do something, immediately,_ he thought, as he made his way back to his home, decided to not let pass another minute unused.

***

"Miss Lockheart, are you ok?"

The young woman stirred under the covers of the bed she was lying in. Slowly, she opened her big ruby eyes, trying to focus her vision on anything particular.

"Call the doctor, she's woken up!"

Slowly but steadily, her eyes were adjusting to the surroundings and she was able to make out the sterile ambiance of the white hospital room.

Carefully, still slightly dizzy, she turned her head around to face the nurse standing by her side, smiling gladly.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You are in hospital in Kalm, Ms Lockheart. You know, the town you've been living in for years now."

The nurse's face seemed slightly irritated, concerned.

"I don't know what you are talking about. And why are you calling me 'Ms Lockheart' all the time? Who is she?" The young woman asked, confused on how unfamiliar everything felt.

Finally, the doctor arrived, a sympathetic looking man of middle age, and started talking to the nurse.

At last, he directed his look toward his patient and walked over to her bed.

"Ms Lockheart, can you recall anything particular of the past few days?"

Tifa frowned, trying hard to concentrate, yet nothing came to her mind, not even her own name. She felt so… empty.

Slowly, she shook her head, grapping the bandages.

"Hmm… ", the doctor began "as I expected. Due to the great deal of damage that has been done to your head from the fall, you suffer from amnesia, though I do not know now whether it will be permanent or just temporary."

Tifa's eyes widened in shock of the news.

"Damage?… and what fall?" she started, as she tried to sit up in bed, yet did not succeed because her legs were numb.

Stunned, she remained frozen. With tears slowly forming in her eyes, she looked at the doctor, demanding an explanation.

The doctor gave her a pitying look.

"The paralysis of your legs is another result of your fall. The nerves around your spine in the area above the hips have been damaged, and we do not yet know whether they will resume their function."

Tifa gasped. She had lost everything, even her existence, and now she had to get to know that they had even taken her physical health?!

"But there is someone who wants to see you, Ms Lockheart." The doctor tried.

"Huh?" Tifa frowned. Who was there she could know? Was there anybody waiting for her? "Who is it?"

"It's Cloud Strife. Do you want to see him? It's up to you."

In Tifa's mind, a small war began, whether she should see him or not. But finally she decided it would be best because if there were a way to regain her memory, she had to try it.

She slowly nodded.

"All right." The doctor replied, and motioned for the nurse to leave the room, as he left to get the visitor who was waiting outside impatiently ever since he had received the call.

Slowly, one foot carefully set after the other, the spiky-haired man entered, his face covered in a concerned expression, yet it showed a relieved smile as he saw his Tifa.

"Hey", he simply said as he came closer to her bed, yet resisting to hug her as he did not know how she would react.

"Ummm… hi, I guess", Tifa returned. Secretly, she had hoped that the appearance of somebody that must play an important role in her life would help her regain her memory or at least give her a certain feeling of familiarity, yet she did not feel any difference. Everything was still as unfamiliar and odd as minutes ago, when she had woken.

"Tifa…", Cloud started hesitantly, unsure whether to pose the question or not. "You… you don't know me, right? You don't know who I am?"

Even though she did not know the man before her at all, it gave her a feeling of pity to shake her head and thus deny any connection to him.

"The… the doctor said that it's some result from a fall or something, as well as…", she did not continue, but just blankly stared down at her paralyzed legs.

"Ya, they told me about it", Cloud replied, thus telling Tifa she did not have to go on, that he didn't need further explanation, at least not now, not in the state she was.

"And I'm really sorry about that. You know, me and all the rest of the bunch, all of your friends, we really wanna help you recover. And probably, if you agree, we would take you home with us, to your home…"

The young woman stared at the man before her. So he was not her only friend? So she had a home, and friends? She would not stay alone? Yet she did not know any of those people, so how could she live with them? 

"I… I'm not sure about that…", Tifa said, turning away from Cloud, avoiding the hurt look of the young man's eyes. 

He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, obviously deeply hurt.

"But I think I should at least try it. I should try anything that could help. And I think company would not be the worst thing right now…" she added, giving Cloud a small smile. She did not really know why, but she felt a certain liking towards the young man, even though she did not know him, at least not anymore. Maybe before her amnesia had possessed her, there had been a deep friendship between the two, or probably something deeper…

Cloud seemed to be relieved that she had made this decision and gladly smiled back at her, nearly forgetting about the worries he had.

"Ok, I'll ask the doctor when you'll be able to go home. You probably need some time on your own anyways. And when you'll be home, we can work on getting your memory back, ok?"

Tifa nodded approvingly, smiling back at the young man. He seemed so decided about helping her that she simply had to do anything he wanted to do to help her.

_My life must have been really great, if I had friends like him…_

***

Carefully, Cloud pushed Tifa's wheelchair through the streets of the quite town of Kalm. The doctor eventually had agreed to let her go home, as there was nothing they could do for her in hospital, nothing Cloud and her other friends – even though she could not remember any of them – could do. 

She had not yet been visited by them, she guessed it was just because they didn't want to put her under any pressure to remember them. The only one she had got to know yet was Cloud, and he actually made it a lot easier for her to cope with her present state. 

Right now, curious like a small child that had been born days ago, she took in every bit of the atmosphere and information around her, her brain seemed to eager to learn as much as possible. Every single person that went by greeted them in a most friendly way, and Cloud had yet at least roughly told her why: they had actually saved the whole planet from destruction.

When she had heard it for the first time, she had just laughed, being most sure that he only wanted to cheer her up.

Yet Cloud had not laughed, he had just looked at her confusedly, wondering how anybody could have forgotten something important like that.

Several times had he and the doctor confirmed the whole story, and slowly but steadily, Tifa had become very proud of who she actually seemed to be, or had been more precisely.

It seemed to her that her life must have been astonishingly interesting, full of adventure and accompanied by good friends. That made her even more eager to find out anything about her life, to regain her memory, to become her old self again.

"Hey, Tifa, we're there", Cloud said, softly touching her shoulder.

"Huh?" Tifa made, turning around to Cloud first, then following the direction of his gaze to look upon a nicely built, pretty large house, decorated with flowers.

It seemed so full of life, that Tifa's heart missed a beat.

"This is it, Tifa. This is our home."


	3. Trying to reconnect the bonds

**Chapter 3: Trying to reconnect the bonds**

"Hey everybody, they're coming! Hurry up!" the young ninja said, jumping up and down in front of the window.

"Shut the heck up, Yuffie", Cid replied in his usual rough manner. "You know she still does not remember anything, so we gotta be careful. Cloud said we should not put her under any pressure. You can guess what would happen if you did. Cloud would not be pleased…"

Yuffie immediately closed her mouth, her face showing a slightly frightened expression.

"Ummm… ok…" she said, slowly retreating to the living room, thus giving Red XIII, who was sitting near the fireplace, some company.

Barret, the soft, even though sometimes rough, giant impatiently paced around the room. He had known Tifa since she had moved to Midgar, where she had opened the Seventh Heaven and finally joined AVALANCHE. She had not only been one of his closest and most loyal friends, she had as well always cared for his little daughter Marlene who had lost her mother a long time ago. And even though Barret was sure that Tifa had not lost any of her caring, motherly and gentle character traits, he was afraid. Afraid that she would never again remember those quiet moments they'd had. Afraid that she would never remember their friends who had died in Midgar.

But probably it was even better that way, probably it was better for her to forget about everything that had happened before she had run away and…

No, he would not think of that. She would recover, all her friends would help her.

Waking him from his thoughts just in time, the door creaked open, followed by the soft sounds of wheels gliding over the wooden tiled floor.

Hesitantly, Barret walked over to the door, greeting the two of his best friends that had just arrived.

As his gaze fell on the young woman who had been a sister to him for years, he gasped inside.

Sitting in a wheel chair, her skin even paler than usual, she looked so fragile, so much unlike the strong, cheering woman he had known.

Yet the look in her eyes had not changed the slightest bit: they literally shone with warmth and gentleness, even though more eager to learn than before.

Yet somewhat insecure, beyond question due to the loss of her memory.

Hiding his worries, Barret walked up to Tifa, smiling.

Turning her gaze away from Cloud, who pushed her wheelchair, she leaned her head to the side and smiled at the dark man before her.

"I suppose you are Barret, right?" Tifa said in a natural cheering tone. "Cloud told me that you are a close friend of mine, and that I have known you for quite some time now." With a smirk she added: "With his description, it is not very hard to recognize you."

Barret walked up to his friend and carefully hugged her, considering not to crush the fragile form with his muscular arms.

"Yeah, that's right." He replied, while looking over at Cloud, who seemed to be a lot more relaxed than ever since Tifa had run away. 

Cloud walked around the wheel chair and slightly bent down to look Tifa in the eyes.

"You wanna get to know the others?"

Tifa nodded, slightly hesitant, not knowing whether she would be able to cope with that much information, yet yearning to learn more about her past life.

Though she seemed to be overwhelmed by that much news, Tifa still wanted to know more, wanted to be shown around the house, yet doing as much by herself as possible.

***

Later that night, when everybody had either gone to bed or was still visiting some newly found friends, Tifa was still awake, lying in the improvised bed in the living room, as she was not able to walk up the stairs to her own room.

Hypnotized, she stared into the flames, watching the licking sparkles form and dissolve, creating a wonderful warmth that made her face glow.

Yet with a sigh, she turned her head and leaned back, closing her eyes.

Softly, footsteps were approaching, trying to make no noise. Walking by the door-opening, realizing that she was still awake, Cloud stopped, frowning.

Softly, he knocked on the door frame, trying to get Tifa's attention.

Slowly, she turned her head around, and, recognizing her dearest friend, smiled at him.

"Hey", she simply said.

Cloud smiled back at her and slowly walked over to her bed. After receiving a hostile smile at his questioning look, he sat down next to her, following her gaze at the flames.

"Can't sleep, huh?" he asked, not meeting her gaze yet.

Tifa nodded. 

"Ya… It's just that… there's so many thoughts in my head, so much new information… and though people do their best and tell me what my past was like, it all seems like the story of another woman…"

She sighed deeply, hanging her head low.

"No matter how hard I try, it just won't come back… I just can't remember… Even this house… our home… it feels so strange, so unknown…"

She grabbed her head with her left hand, a pained expression growing on her face. Finally, her strength seemed to leave her, her confidence crumbled, and slowly, a single tear made its way down a pale cheek.

"Tifa…" was all that escaped Cloud's mouth before he turned around and pulled his friend into a close hug, giving her the support and strength she desperately needed.

The single tear was immediately ensued by soft sobs, which grew louder and more frequent, until she finally gave up all resistance and broke down in the arms of the one she had unknowingly dedicated her whole life to.

***  
  


_Huh, what's this?_

Tifa slowly opened one eye, feeling the warmth of the morning sun which fell upon her pale face.

_Too soon, she sighed and, shielding her eyes from the sun with one hand, she pushed  herself up with the other. _

All of a sudden, she stopped in her process of getting up; her legs refused to move.

_What?_

In an overwhelming wave, realization hit her. For the duration of the night, she had totally forgotten about her paralysis, yet when she remembered, it was even a bigger shock then the first time she had learned of it.

Even though she tried hard not to give in to her emotions, salty tears of sadness overwhelmed her and streamed down her cheeks. She sank back into the comforting warmth of her bed and quietly cried into the pillow. 

_Steps, someone is coming down the stairs…_

Rapidly, she wiped away the tears, hoping her eyes were not too red from crying. She sat up slowly and looked at the doorframe.

Quietly, the tall blonde man walked in, not wanting to wake Tifa if she were still asleep.

"Hey", he greeted her, as their gazes met and they smiled at each other. "Seems like we're the first ones up." With a smirk, the young man added: "I actually wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed…"

Tifa softly laughed, amused by Cloud's comment. 

Yet Cloud simply savoured the moment, as hearing Tifa laugh was something that happened rarely since she had been found after her failed attempt to commit suicide. Even before that she had hardly been happy at all.

Carefully, Cloud cleared his throat, still standing in the door-frame. 

"I think I should leave you alone now. Guess you wanna get changed and stuff…" he stated, looking away slightly embarrassed.

Tifa giggled softly and nodded her head.

"Ya, I guess…"

Still she could not take her eyes off Cloud. Since the day she had first seen him in hospital, he had cared for her, always being by her side, never giving in to his own weakness, but being strong just for her. It was an incredible thought that someone sacrificed so much just for her, that he did care about her that much. And ever since that first day, a certain feeling was building up inside of her. 

A feeling of affection and longing.

A feeling she feared deep in her heart, no matter how pleasing it was, and how dearly she wanted to give in to it.

But she could not do so as long as she did not remember her past. 

Who knew what had happened between them?

Probably there was already somebody he had dedicated his life to.

Probably there was somebody in her life as well, somebody that was not with her, yet that she loved and would betray if she gave in to her feelings for Cloud.

Inside, she sighed. Life could be complicated sometimes. And even though she only had memory of some days yet, she could tell that already, had experienced enough of its complicatedness. 

"Ummm… do you want me to call Yuffie to help you with… you know… that… stuff?"

Cloud broke the silence, trying to introduce the delicate matter as casually as possible.

He knew Tifa did not want to be treated like a handicapped person, like a "small, helpless child" as she used to call it.

Yet Tifa knew she was not strong or exercised enough yet to do it all alone, so she hesitantly gave in and, nodding approvingly, she accepted her friend's help.

"Ok, I'll go get her then", then he turned around once more, facing his friend again "Oh, and, don't worry about breakfast: I'll prepare it… well… at least I'll try, so don't expect anything spectacular." He added with a smirk.

Tifa waved her friend goodbye and once again cursed her amnesia.

If she at least knew what had been going on between them…

If she were only able to tell him how she felt…

***

"So, that's it! Can I comb your hair now? Can I? Can I?" Yuffie asked, hyperactive like always.

Tifa giggled at the energy of her young friend and handed her the comb she obviously used for her incredibly long, thick raven hair.

The young girl cheered and, grinning, ran the wooden comb through the long hair, carefully touching it with her small hands.

Meanwhile, Tifa stared down at her long legs which lay motionless in the wheelchair. The soft blue summer dress she was wearing barely covered her upper legs as she sat, not being able to stand up by herself. Carefully at first, yet stronger then, she touched her numb legs, trying to feel anything.

She sighed once more and finally rested her hands on her upper legs, closing her eyes, concentrating on the soft massage her young friend gave her hair.

Slowly, the aromatic smell of hot coffee wavered over from the direction of the kitchen and tickled her nose. Just a few seconds later, she heard the sound of dishes being put onto the wooden surface of the table.

Yuffie finally ended the massage and put the comb down, handing it to her friend. Smiling, she took a few steps back and inspected Tifa's looks.

"Beautiful", she stated, smiling. "I guess we're done now."

Tifa nodded thankfully and sighed, moving the wheelchair over to the kitchen, denying her friend's help, wanting to be as independent as possible.

In the kitchen, the table was completely set. Cloud turned around at the sound of the approaching wheelchair and smiled at Tifa. 

_Astonishing,_ he thought,_ she looks so incredible, almost like nothing has ever happened._

"Well, breakfast is ready, I guess."

While Cloud and Tifa took their places next to each other at the table, the others were slowly trotting in, having been called by Yuffie, who entered still shouting at Cid, who definitely was not a morning person. Yet he already had a cigarette in the corner of his mouth, running his hand through his unruly hair.

When they had finally settled down and everybody was taking in the early meal, Barret cleared his throat to arouse attention. 

"Umm… I… well, actually _we _decided", he started hesitantly, directing his gaze at Cloud and Tifa, who looked up from the plates in a somewhat surprised way "well… we decided that we should leave ya two alone for a while. Cuz we thought that it wouldn't help when the whole bunch is runnin' around all the time. Plus none of us, except for ya, Cloud, is really a help for Teef."

Tifa shot Cloud a confused gaze, just to see that he wasn't feeling any different than she herself did.

"But…" he started, trying to find some arguments to make them stay. Even though he definitely had strong feelings for her, and maybe actually because of that, he felt anxious to alone with Tifa. Felt anxious that he could make any mistakes that would worsen her situation.

But Barret decidedly shook his head.

"Nope, buddy, we're sure about that. It's the best way. All of us are gonna go visit some friends we haven't seen for quite some time, so we're gonna leave right after breakfast."

Tifa and Cloud exchanged questioning looks, yet they knew Barret was not a person that could be quickly persuaded to change the plans he had made himself, so they just agreed. 

Maybe Barret and the others were right after all. 

Maybe it would help Tifa.

***

With a last clap, the door fell shut and the noises slowly quieted, followed by a deep silence.

Cloud and Tifa stood in the entrance hall where they had said goodbye to their friends before, and looked at the door, feeling odd because of the sudden lack of any sound. 

"Ummmm…" Cloud started, feeling most uncomfortable, not at all knowing what to say.

Tifa gave a small, slightly uneasy smile and sighed.

"Well, it's kinda quiet in here, now…" she stated simply. 

Cloud returned a sheepish grin directed at her.

"Heh, yeah. I guess you're right."

And another uncomfortable silence fell over the room as the last tunes had been spoken. 

"So… what should we do now?" Tifa asked, eager to learn more about her own life. "I don't wanna waste a single minute."

Cloud smiled at her.

As enthusiastic as ever, it almost seems like nothing has happened.

Simply seeing her act that strong, that decided, made him feel more comfortable, most sure that what he did was right and had a reason.

Pondering for a minute, he had an idea.

"Maybe…" he started, thinking, slowly walking towards the living room, waiting for Tifa to follow him.

The living room had become Tifa's favorite. It was always warm, not just because of the fireplace that always supported visitors with physical warmth, but mostly because the room just a friendly, loving atmosphere. Even though she had never been able to make out what especially it was that gave her that feeling, she still took it as a great gift, not wanting it to end.

Tifa slowly took her place at the low table, watching, while Cloud was rummaging through the cupboard at the opposite wall.

Finally, he had seemingly found what he was looking for and returned to the table, sitting down next to Tifa, and put a small box  unto the table.

Tifa gazed at him curiously, waiting for him to tell her what she was supposed to do with the object. 

Cloud gestured her to act.

"Open it." He simply demanded.

Curiously, Tifa eyed the small box. It was made out of thin, light wood, showing no decorations or carvings, just being what it had been made for some time ago.

Tifa carefully placed her fine hands on the box and lifted the lid.

Inside, she was greeted by a couple of colorful pictures, most obviously photographs that had been taken of the bunch of friends that inhabited this home.

Tifa pulled back her hands and watched Clouds peaceful smile as he took one of the pictures and held it out in front of him.

The photograph showed the front of the house they were just sitting in, yet it looked somewhat newer, like it had just been put together. In front of it, was the whole bunch of Tifa's friends, their clothes spotted with dirt and paint.

Tifa giggled softly, almost like the little, carefree girl she had once been herself.

"It looks funny", she said, smiling brightly. "What happened at that day?"

Cloud smiled to himself as he looked at the picture and remembered that day.

"Heh, ya, it was funny indeed." He started, still smiling. "We took that picture the day we finished building the house. You know, we had quite some problems finding the right place to live, cuz at the beginning, we just couldn't agree about the location. And when we had, and had finally bought all the stuff it needed, mountains of problems occurred, all at once, and nothing seemed to work at all. Just imagine how Cid and Barret cursed about the whole idea, and that we should've separated, but you", he glanced at her, giving her a cute smile, "you at once started to yell at them if they did at all know what they were talking about and suddenly, everybody burst into laughter and just couldn't stop. It was a great moment. From that day on, everything worked fine, ok, except for some minor misunderstandings. And finally, one day, we had finished, and everything was done. We were just happy we had made it and joked around all the time. It was one of the happiest days we ever had since we saved the planet."

When he had finished, he looked over at Tifa, who showed a content smile. 

"Sounds like fun", she replied, yet still not remembering anything. "Please, tell me more."

She grabbed another picture and held it up. It showed a young woman with long, blond hair and beautiful green eyes, kneeling in a flower field, soft, lavender petals in her hands.

"Wow", Tifa gasped, "She's beautiful… Who is that?"

"Ummm…", Cloud started, not sure what he should tell her, and how much she could bear. "That's Aeris. She's a very gentle and tender person, friendly and sympathetic with everyone. Before we met her, she grew flowers in Midgar and sold them in the streets. Later, she was captured by Hojo, and after we got her out, she accompanied us on our journey. That picture was taken in one of the flower fields around Kalm, a few miles from here, just after we escaped from Midgar."

Cloud smiled at the photograph, yet there was something else in his eyes Tifa could not identify.

"Well, if she's a friend of ours, a good friend, then why isn't she here? What happened to her?" Tifa tried, curious. 

As soon as she had spoken those words, she knew she would not get an answer yet. Cloud's eyes told her so. They showed an expression of deep sadness and hurt.

"I… I'm gonna tell ya that later. I don't think this is the right time." He stated simply, obviously not ready to talk about what was still hurting in him so bad.

Tifa reached out for some more of the photographs and looked at them, having Cloud tell her when they had been taken, which was most of the time related with a funny story that made both of them laugh, and Tifa regret even more deeply that she had lost her memory.

_One day,_ she told herself,_ one day, soon, I will remember. I will remember all of this. All the happy as well as all the sad moments._

_One day, soon, I will regain my life._

***

A pitch black darkness had settled down and taken place of the warm reign of the sun, giving the glimmering stars a chance to show all their serene beauty which had already seen thousands of lives passing by in what seemed to be just a glimpse, a single thread in the grand design.

Tifa's gaze rested on those guardians of time, being attracted by their mere presence. Even though she could not define the feeling, she knew she had always had a close connection to the stars, admiring them from time to time in sole silence.

Simply by looking at them, she felt secure, being taken the uneasiness and worries she often felt at daytime.

Consumed in her thoughts, she did not hear Cloud approaching behind her, following her gaze through the window. 

"Beautiful, aren't they?", he stated, looking over at Tifa, who nodded at him. "You've always loved the stars."

Tifa smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Ya, I know. Somehow, I felt it."

Cloud looked at her questioningly, he took her statement as an improvement of her state.

"Yet you don't remember a thing, do you?"

Sadly, Tifa shook her head in denial, placing her hands in her lap.

Cloud gently placed a hand on her shoulder, comforting his best friend.

"That's just what I expected. Well, tomorrow, if you don't mind, we could go on a small tour, you know, visit some places that are of importance for us, for you. That might actually help you."

Now it was Tifa's turn to shoot him a questioningly glance, while pointing at her wheelchair.

"But, you know, how are we gonna go? You know, I can't walk by myself." She reminded him, yet Cloud had obviously not forgotten about her disability. 

"We're gonna take Boco, you know, the golden chocobo, and ride on him. And, well, the rest of the time I could just carry you around." He replied casually, as if it were just nothing special he was talking about.

Tifa blinked, looking unbelieving, making sure if she had heard it right. 

"So, you okay with that?"

"Umm… yeah, I guess. It sounds like a really good idea, and, besides, like fun", she added with a smirk.

Cloud grinned back at her.

She was, without any doubts, the Tifa he had always known. _His _Tifa.

The one he had admired since he was just a little boy.

The one that had helped him through everything, and that he would help now, to finally return that great prove of unique and deep friendship.

And maybe even more…


	4. Emotions revived

Chapter 4: Emotions revived 

Cloud slowed the Chocobo down as they were approaching the entrance gates of Midgar, the town which had, just months ago, been the capital of the whole planet, and was now falling to pieces. Since the Mako reactors had been shut down, nature was tightening its grip on the area and plants had started to grow, not having any respect for the buildings, simply overwhelming them. 

Actually, Cloud saw it as an improvement. Although he had once been living in the big town, he had always thought of it to be far too unfriendly, a gigantic machine that swallowed every bit of humanity and naturalism that dared enter.

Passing the gate, Cloud jumped down from Boco and led him, Tifa still on his back, through the remains of the city.

Here and there, they met some people that had returned to their homes, rebuilding what had been lost in the supernatural battle of Meteor, Holy and Lifestream. 

Tifa eyed her surroundings curiously, overwhelmed by the sheer size of the large buildings.

Almost blindly, Cloud guided her through the whole town, passing the slums, showing her the place that had once been Sector 7.

Finally, they came to a halt in the former train-station and Cloud helped Tifa dismount the chocobo, placing her on a nearby bench.

Tifa glanced at him curiously, questioningly. 

Just like Cloud had expected, she had no clue why he had brought her to that location and now demanded an explanation, hoping it might help her.

"This, as far as I remember, is the place where you found me, even before I joined AVALANCHE on its quest. When I had given up all hope, and was all alone, you found me here, and stood by my side, like you did so often…"

Tifa looked over at the young man right next to her. It seemed like this place held a special meaning for him, yet she did not remember anything. 

She should remember it, and she would, soon.

Cloud looked up at her again, diverting his gaze from the peaceful scenery. 

"I guess we should get going now." Carefully, he touched her hand and squeezed it.

"I promise I'll help you, Teef. I'm never gonna give up on you… just like you never gave up on me…"

***

"Wow", Tifa stated, simply overwhelmed by her surroundings. Never before had she seen anything like that.

The whole place was made of something similar to glass or crystal, seeming incredibly fragile. The transparent material formed odd curves and unnatural structures she had not even seen in her dreams before. On the very ground was a large abyss filled with water, on it floating a large platform accessible only over stairs that winded down even below the water's surface.

The whole place radiated a serene, and somewhat larger-than-life feeling that touched her heart almost immediately.

Something very important had happened on this very spot, she felt it. Yet she did not know what it was.

But Cloud most definitely knew all about it, one could see it in his eyes.

He had struggled hard with himself whether to take her here or not, but then had decided that he had to do it, no matter how much it hurt him. If it could possibly help her, then he simply had to try.

Carefully setting one foot after the other, he carried Tifa down the stairs and set her down on a platform that was half way down to the water.

Cloud sat down next to her, staring at the ceiling.

"This is an odd place… but it feels special. Tell me, Cloud, what happened here?"

He let out a deep sigh before even replying to her question.

Most obviously the event that had taken place here had shaken him deep inside, the pain and ache had not been forgotten yet.

And even though Tifa was afraid of what he might tell her, she longed to know.

Thus, she listened carefully as he closed his eyes and started describing the day that had changed everybody's lives…

The moment was serene, a second being stretched into an eternity, as they watched the beautiful ancient close her eyes and set out a prayer, asking for help for all the planet, to escape the menace that was approaching more and more every single second. A menace that was to destroy the entire humankind if there were no intervention.

_Suddenly, a soaring rose in the air, and reflexes of light rushed down from the ceiling, cold metal slicing the back of the praying beauty._

_Her eyes opened in sheer surprise and shock, not even aware of the pain that was torturing the body and draining life in just a few seconds. _

_In one last, cramping motion, the body jerked up, only to fall to the floor numbly to never ever move again._

_The slicing sound still echoed through the hall, in the ears of the unbelieving spectators._

_Unable to realize what had just happened in front of their eyes, they stood there, frozen to the spot._

_His mind cried, his heart ached, his brain told him to act, to at least move a muscle. _

_Yet he could not, his synapses refused any kind of work. _

_And he immediately hated himself for that. He was a fool for not doing something._

_If he had just reacted, he might have been able to save her, he might have taken her place._

_Overwhelmed by guilt, he could not even let out a cry, he could not even express his deep sadness and pain, but had to distract his thoughts to intervene the approach of another threat. The threat that had just cost the life of a precious being, who had dedicated her whole life to the planet, unselfishly._

_And this only worsened the guilt that built up inside of him._

_With one inhuman cry of rage and anger, he launched into battle, once again taking revenge…_

Tears built up inside her eyes, making her vision blurry, as she tried to understand what she had just been told. 

The story had overwhelmed her, the emotions being far too much to be taken.

And Cloud obviously felt the same. He did not cry, nor did his eyes glisten with unshed tears, but Tifa could see it.

She could see the hurt and pain that burned inside his heart, quieting down, yet never really stopping.

"Cloud… I… I'm sorry…" she started, trying to control the sobs that escaped her throat unwanted. Shivering, she placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder, offering support and consolation.

And he gladly took the invitation as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her thick hair.

All she did was to hug him back, give him the support he needed, at the same time being supported by him.

The moment was filled with silence as the two young heroes simply said on the floor, holding on to each other as if their dear life depended on it, not intending to ever let go of one another again.

***

"Ok Teef, here you are", he said as he put her down onto her rented bed. 

Carefully, he reached down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"And have a good night."

Thus, he left the room, a smile on his face.

Tifa waved him good bye and started to slowly undress herself to get ready for bed.

After a few minutes, she was done and lay down, switching off the light, letting darkness creep into the room.

Yet no matter how hard she tried, she could not just fall asleep. Her mind was too busy, too busy to cope with the emotions she had experienced that day.

But as well with the emotions that were growing inside her since the day she had woken up in hospital, seeing Cloud for the "first time". 

Immediately, she had felt oddly related to him, like they had shared something very special before. And with every day she had spent with him, with every day he had stayed by her side, caring for her, worrying about her, making her laugh, the feelings had intensified. 

And it frightened her, to the core. 

If it were not for her amnesia, she would know how to behave in front of him, what to think of the emotions she felt, if they were "good" or "bad". 

But considering the circumstances, she could not be sure of anything. She did not know what to do with herself, and how to react to her feelings. All she could do was suppress them until she regained her memory, until she could remember all the details of their relationship, the connection between them.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes, trying hard not to start crying. But once again, her emotions took a hold of her, and salty streams rushed down her cheeks, soaking the pillow, until she drifted off into an uneasy sleep. 

***

A strange feeling overcame Tifa as she and Cloud reached their next destination. 

It was a small town at the foot of a steep and dangerous looking mountain on the west continent. 

It looked nostalgic, with all the small houses built in a circle around a small well in the middle of the town.

She knew this place, she felt it, yet she did not know what to connect it with.

"This is Nibelheim", Cloud answered the unspoken question. "This is the small town we both grew up in, as neighbors, door to door. Here we spent our childhood, more or less carefree."

Carefully, he took Tifa in his arms and walked over to the well with her, sitting her down on top of it, taking a place a her side.

Tifa ran her fingers over the rough wooden planks, feeling the structure on her skin. Curiously, she traced the frame and dipped her forefinger into the cool water, distorting her reflection.

"I… I feel this place is important to me. I cannot quite make out what it is, but something has happened here, right here, on the well, right? When we were still kids?" she asked, frowning, gazing into the water.

Cloud shot her a surprised glance and smiled. 

"Yes, Tifa. You're right. It was a starry night, just like tonight, I had asked you to meet me here, right on top of this well. And I was waiting for you, anxious you might not show up…

Cloud swung his legs back and forth, impatiently waiting. He was anxious she might not show up. Why, after all, should she? It was not like they were best friends or something, even though it was what he dreamed of. 

_There was nothing in the whole wide world he longed for that much._

_At the sudden sound of footsteps from behind, he jerked up and turned around._

_There she was, his angel, his Tifa, smiling at him._

_His heart nearly missed a beat as he tried to look at her and not blush at the same time. Considering it might be better, he simply sat down again, noticing that she did just the same._

_"You know, come spring, I am going to leave Nibelheim, to join SOLDIER." He started, not really knowing how else to tell her._

_"Oh", Tifa replied, surprised by the news. "All the boys are leaving…"_

"Please, Cloud, promise me something?" 

"Ummm… ok", Cloud replied after some struggling with himself.

_"Promise me that, whenever I'm in a bind, my hero will come and rescue me. Please. I want to experience that at least once in my life."_

"And I promised I would. If you ever needed me, I would be there, by your side. That was actually all I ever wanted", Cloud added, looking down, slightly embarrassed. "Even when I joined SOLDIER, it was just because of you. I wanted so bad for you to notice me, to see that I was there, too, that I was longing to be with you…… and I still am…"

He looked up at her, waiting for her reaction. 

Tifa was stunned. The man she had gotten to love had just confessed he needed her, too. And that was all it needed for Tifa's emotions to overwhelm her.

Carefully, she moved closer to him and placed her lips on his, pulling him into a loving embrace. Cloud returned her actions, confirming she did the right thing.

Then it suddenly hit her.

Billions of pictures shut through her head, emotions rushed in and let her heart beat faster and faster. It was a hurricane of memories hitting her, and she suddenly jerked back, panting.

Cloud stared at her, feeling guilty, afraid that he might have done something wrong, that he had dared too much.

"Teef, I'm sorry… Are you okay?"

She just nodded at him, her face a picture of mixed emotions.

"Ya… I… I remember now… I remember everything…" she started, but suddenly burst into tears.

She remembered everything. And especially the last days before she had run off. And the reason, the nightmares.

Cloud carefully moved closer, trying to comfort her, but she backed away.

_I gotta tell him, _she thought. _If I don't tell him all about it now, I will never be able to._

"You know, Cloud… the reason why I … I… run off… I had those nightmares, you know…"

He looked at her curiously. Sure, she had told him about having nightmares, but not what they had been about. Could they really have been the reason for her breakdown?

Tifa summoned all the courage accessible and continued.

"I… I dreamed that we met here, on the well. And I … told you that… that I … love you and then… Aeris appeared and you said … that you loved her…"

Tears were running uncontrollably now, thus Tifa tried to hide her face in her hands, she simply hated being considered as weak.

Yet Cloud took her hands in his and smiled at her.

"Tifa, it was just a bad dream. I love you, Tifa, and no one else. Although it took me quite some time to sort out my feelings, I finally realized it. It has always been you. My whole life was just built around you. And if you hadn't been by my side all the time, I would never have made it this far."

Tifa blinked, not sure if she had heard right.

Had he just told her he loved her?

He had! 

Immediately, everything in the world seemed right just the way it was, and all the pain and ache she had once felt was forgotten in an instance.

Still crying, but this time tears of pure joy, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, kissing him, simply enjoying the moment.

Finally, everything was the way it was supposed to be, no more pain, no more hurt and ache, just love and content.

For the rest of her life… _their _life.

***

It was their fifth day in Nibelheim. Cloud and Tifa were staying at her house, savoring the silence and peace, simply wanting to be together, nothing else.

Cloud was standing in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the two of them. He was just putting some pancakes on a plate when he heard a door creak behind him. Alarmed, he spun around to see who the intruder was.

In a shock, he realized that it was Tifa, standing in the door frame, on her very own legs, by herself, smiling at her love.

"Tifa…" he gasped, "you… you're walking…?!"

Tifa nodded, and slowly, setting one foot carefully in front of the other, still shakily, she walked towards him, letting herself fall into the arms of the man she loved.

"Incredible…" he stated as he looked at her.

"Yeah, I guess that's the real power of love, huh?" she giggled, Cloud just joined in the laughter.

Life was perfect now…

_Well… almost perfect,_ he thought, as an idea manifested inside his mind.


	5. Epilogue

Chapter 5: Epilogue 

"Hey! Look! They're home!" Yuffie screamed, jumping up and down in front of the large living room window.

"Hey, wait! Tif's walking!"

Rumbling noises could be heard as the rest of the gang made it's way to the door.

The young ninja could not wait anymore and tore the door open, running towards her friends.

"Cloud! Tifa!", she screamed as she waved at them, waiting for them to get closer. 

Cloud gave Tifa a short kiss on the lips as he went to get Boco back into the stables, Yuffie took this chance to talk to her friend and get the latest news.

"So, how's it going? You okay again?" she asked, impatiently clapping her hands.

Tifa nodded, grinning at her younger friend.

"Yup, I am. And I remember everything, finally. Cloud and I just needed to sort things out."

Quickly, Yuffie grabbed Tifa's hands and shook them frantically.

"That's great, that's just great! I'm so glad for you!"

Suddenly, she stopped, feeling something hard in between her fingers. Curiously, she opened her hand and stared at Tifa's.

She wore an incredibly beautiful, platin ring with a ruby section in the middle.

Yuffie's gaze jumped from the ring to Tifa's face.

"Did… Cloud give that to you?" she asked, stunned.

Tifa nodded, giggling childishly.

Yuffie soon joined in and hugged her friend tight, ecstatic.

"This is just great! I knew it would happen one day! This is just perfect!"

_Yes, it definitely is_, Tifa thought. __

_The nightmares are gone, and, finally, I'm living a dream, my dream._


End file.
